The Golden Box of Memories
by Ashoudan Zimmer
Summary: Last Chapter: Aku memandang wajah damainya dalam kelam tubuh yang terbujur kaku. Padahal, perjuanganku tinggal sedikit lagi... Tuhan, Aku butuh keajaibanmu yang agung... Ucap Toushiro dalam hati.
1. Blessness

**Title: **The Golden Box of Memories

**Chapter Amount: **3 Chapter

**Fandom: **Bleach. YEAH!!!

**Pairing:** Hitsugaya Toushiro x Hinamori Momo. Inilah pairing paling jaya di fandom Bleach (maaf HitsuKarin fans, but that's the fact).

**Genre:** Romance/Hurt/Comfort. Dijamin! Romans banget… walopun rating rendah, tapi pasti romans banget.

**Rating: **K

**Disclaimer:** "Pantun: Ke Pasar Baru beli pita, dapetnya malah kue bapia. Bleach kepunyaan Kubo-sensei semata, saya hanya pengemarnya yang setia."

**Summary:** Di bawah renta malam, bertabur bintang dan berkibar cahaya bulan, Toushiro merenungi masa kelam dirinya. Masa-masa indah yang ia lewati bersama gadis yang dicintainya. Kenangan-kenangan pun mengalir satu persatu… .HitsuHina.

* * *

**The Golden Box of Memories**

**Chapter One:  
**_**Blessness**_

_Aku adalah 'apa' untuknya?_

Toushiro mengheningkan dirinya dalam kesuraman malam. Hatinya bertanya akan kekuatan sihir keheningan yang mampu membuatnya selalu berpikir tentang masa lalu yang kelam, maupun yang menyenangkan.

Ia duduk meratapi angin dibawah terangnya bulan bercampur indahnya bintang. Desir-desir dingin atap genting rumah meresapi ke dalam kulit-kulit tangannya yang putih pucat. Meskipun makin lama, resapan dingin itu tak terasa lagi oleh hatinya.

Ia merebahkan dirinya di atas genting rumah yang saat itu sangatlah kotor akan debu-debu yang dihasilkan siang. Tapi pikirannya tak sedikitpun mengecap kekurangan itu. Ia hanya lurus pandang pada jalan pikirannya.

Ia memejamkan matanya untuk dapat mengarungi lebih jauh kesuraman malam ini yang dapat membawa dirinya dalam angan lalu. Inilah kekuatan sihir rahasia kesuraman malam yang aku bicarakan tadi. Meski memejamkan mata, kau takkan bisa tidur, malah merinding merasakan tegang yang menghujam tubuhmu hingga tak kuasa menahan kendali, untuk…

menitikkan air mata.

Toushiro membuka matanya karena sadar air tak berguna keluar dari matanya. Tapi sesungguhnya, ia tak sadar bahwa air itu mengalir dari nuraninya yang saat ini sedang penuh dengan rasa duka, bimbang, dan sakit.

Toushiro mengarungi laut dalam nurani hatinya, dan mendapati 'kenangan' adalah kata yang membuatnya tak kendali diri. Ia pun larut dalam pikirannya…

_Aku tak tahu harus seperti apa. Tapi rasanya aku tahu mengapa. Aku ingin mengulang masa itu._

_**

* * *

**_

[First flashback of memories]

"Emm, bed-wetter-momo…" panggil Toushiro tersendat-sendat.

"Apa?"

"Aku rasa… kita sudah bersahabat lama, dan…" katanya dengan agak ragu. Pipinya merah, semerah buah apel matang, "…aku rasa."

"Kau ini lucu Shirou-chan… Kau sudah membubuhkan kata 'aku rasa' diawal kalimat. Kenapa kau bubuhkan kata-kata itu lagi di akhir kalimat?"

Toushiro tersenyum gugup. "A… ku… belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Jadi itu bukan akhir kalimat…"

"Lantas kenapa kedengaran seperti akhir kalimat?" tanyanya heran. Tak lama ia menyadari warna merah yang menyelimuti pipi Toushiro, "Kau sakit?" tanyanya khawatir. Gadis yang diketahui bernama lengkap Hinamori Momo itu merebahkan punggung tangannya di atas dahi putih Toushiro.

Toushiro menggelengkan kepalanya. Pipinya makin memerah. Bahkan merah yang pada awalnya hanya ada pada pipi, kini berubah menyeluruhi wajahnya.

"Shirou-chan? Aku rasa kau sedang sakit. Lebih baik kau pulang dan istirahat saja. Biar aku yang minta izin pada guru piket." Tawarnya panjang lebar. Toushiro tak sempat memotong bicaranya yang super panjang itu. Hinamori menggandeng tangan Toushiro dan menyeretnya ke UKS.

"Momo! Aku tidak sakit!!" serunya kemudian setelah mereka berada di depan UKS.

Momo berkeluh. Wajahnya mencerminkan rasa tak senang. "Shirou-chan tak bilang dari tadi!"

'_Hinamori… kau ini polos sekali…'_ batinnya dalam hati. "Aku hendak bilang! Tapi kau menarikku kuat sekali! Sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan!"

Hinamori memiringkan kepalanya. Tanda tanya muncul di kepalanya, "Apa itu?"

"Nanti saja… pulang sekolah," ia merubah arah bicaranya setelah mendengar suara bel berbunyi dari ruang piket. "Kau masuklah ke kelas, nanti terlambat." Toushiro berlari menjauhi Hinamori yang berdiri mematung menahan rasa luapnya penasaran.

_Pulang sekolah…_

Seperti biasa, Hinamori menghampiri kelas Toushiro yang berada lima ruangan setelah ruangan kelas miliknya. Rumah mereka berada pada satu komplek perumahan, sehingga mereka sering pulang bersama. Entah itu berjalan kaki atau menaiki kendaraan umum. Mereka dua sahabat yang selalu terlihat bersama.

Toushiro membereskan tasnya.

"Hey Toushiro! Kau kemarin tidak piket! Kau harus memilih, membayar denda atau piketmu digantikan menjadi hari ini!" seru seorang kawannya yang memiliki rambut oranye mencolok. Matanya yang berwarna coklat itu tampak kesal memandangi sosok kecil yang ada di depannya.

"Ah… baik… Kurosaki," katanya menurut setelah Ichigo melemparkan kain pel ke arahnya.

"Kau yang mengepel. Aku akan mengambilkan air di ember ini untukmu." Katanya seraya melenggang jauh ke luar kelas. Sementara kawannya itu melaksanakan yang ia bicarakan tadi, Toushiro juga menapakkan kakinya keluar kelas. Seperti yang ia duga, ia mendapati Hinamori menunggunya sambil menyandarkan diri pada tembok. Matanya sibuk membaca tiap baris buku novel yang sedang ia pegang itu.

"Kalau sudah kau baca, buku novel Agatha Christie itu harus kau kembalikan padaku lagi. Aku baru membaca separuhnya." Katanya menghampiri Hinamori.

"Shirou-chan! Kenapa kau lama sekali?" protesnya kemudian.

"Maukah kau menungguku lebih lama lagi? Aku harus piket saat ini. Ichigo sedang sensitif, hari ini dia marah-marah terus," gerutu Toushiro.

"Baik, akan kutunggu. Dengan syarat, kau mau memperpanjang masa peminjaman buku novel Agatha Christie-mu ini!"

"Baik, tapi jangan hilang. Buku terakhir Agatha Christie itu ceritanya seru, Hercule Poirot's last cases!"

"Beres! Shirou-chan sungguh baik!" seru Hinamori.

Toushiro menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali seiring dirinya melengos kembali memasuki kelas, karena dari jauh sudah terlihat Ichigo membawa ember yang sudah terisi dengan air.

_Sekitar 20 menit kemudian…_

"Shirou-chan sudah?" Hinamori menengokkan kepalanya ke dalam kelas. Matanya tertuju pada sosok kecil berkepala putih yang sedang mengepel lantai dengan semangat. "Teman-temanmu sudah pulang tuh…"

"Biarkan saja… aku kemarin kan tidak masuk sekolah, jadi aku harus membayar piketku hari ini." Katanya dengan tenang menyelesaikan beberapa ubin lantai terakhir. Sampai di ambang pintu, ia melepas sepatunya kemudian membawa ember dan kain pel ke dalam kelas dan menguncinya di lemari penyimpanan peralatan. Setelah itu, ia pun mengambil tas ransel hitamnya dan keluar. Ia kenakan kembali sepatunya, barulah setelah itu ia mengunci pintu kelasnya.

"Kalau tidak salah, tadi istirahat kau ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pulang sekolah?" tanya Hinamori tiba-tiba setelah baru beberapa langkah dari kelas Toushiro.

_DEG!_

Merah merona yang tadinya sudah pergi, kini datang menyeluruhi wajah pucat Toushiro kembali. "Oh… iya… i-itu…" katanya sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

"Itu apa?" tanya Hinamori riang.

"Aku… emm… maksudku… kita. Kita sudah lama bersahabat. Aku rasa…" sahut Toushiro dengan ragu. Ia bingung kemana arah jalannya kalimat yang akan ia lontarkan. Ia juga bingung bagaimana akan menyusun kata-kata. Ia paling tak pandai menyusun kata-kata, apalagi kata-kata romantis.

"Kau rasa…?"

"Ya… aku rasa… kau tahu mengenai rumor yang beredar bahwa aku… su-suka… pa-padamu… dan… emm…" Toushiro tak berani menatap balik mata Hinamori, ia berpaling. Untunglah ia tak melihat wajah Hinamori saat itu, karena warna merah merona kini juga menyeluruhi pipi Hinamori, hingga wajahnya terlihat bodoh. Pada dasarnya, Hinamori memang mengetahui adanya rumor yang beredar mengatakan bahwa sahabat dari kecilnya itu menaruh rasa padanya. Sejak mengetahui rumor itu, Hinamori juga diam-diam mengunci rapat benih rasa sukanya pada Toushiro yang mulai makin tumbuh besar sejak rumor itu beredar.

Toushiro melanjutkan kalimatnya, "…ja-ja-jadi… kalau kau berkenan… m-m-mau… k-kah… kau… menjadi… emm… emm…"

"pa-pacarmu??" tanya Hinamori (gugup) kemudian.

Jantung Toushiro berdegup bukan main. Alunan detak jantung yang tenang seperti sosok Toushiro yang biasanya, kini berubah menjadi alunan tak beraturan. Tempo detak jantungnya makin cepat dan cepat.

"Yaa… be-begitulah…" katanya sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal itu sekali lagi. "Tapi… aku tak yakin kau mau menerimaku… ha… hahahaha…" tawanya kemudian dengan gugup. Sangat terlihat sekali tingkah lakunya sangat tidak seperti Toushiro yang biasa. Toushiro salah tingkah.

"Shirou…" panggil Hinamori kemudian.

"Apa?" matanya kembali berpaling pada wajah Hinamori. Seketika itu juga, Hinamori memeluknya dengan erat.

"Ya… Shirou-chan… aku mau…" bisiknya dibalik telinga, di atas pundak hangat Toushiro. "Perasaanku juga sama denganmu, aku sayang Shirou-chan…" lanjutnya dengan hangat.

Toushiro memeluk erat balik Hinamori. "Aku juga sayang kau, bed-wetter-momo…" Toushiro memejamkan matanya, terbenam dalam kehangatan.

_**[End of Flashback]**_

* * *

Begitulah pikirannya melayang. Pandangan hampa yang ia lontarkan pada bintang, adalah sebuah pernyataan bahwa dirinya saat ini sedang menjauhi masa kini dan merenungi masa lalu. Masa lalu yang ia tawarkan pada cahaya bulan ini membawa rasa manis tak terduga untuk sekedar menghibur hatinya yang dalam duka lara itu.

Toushirou tersenyum lemah. Dengan senyumnya yang seperti itu, siapapun yang melihatnya akan turut menangisi dan menyalahi takdir. Toushirou tahu bahwa takdir menguasai singgasana kehidupan siapapun yang hidup di alam sementara ini. Dan ia tahu, ia hanya bisa merenungi takdir, untuk membawa masalah baru bagi jalan hidupnya. Tapi, setidaknya itu berhasil membuatnya,

…ingin mati.

Sihir kesuraman malam lagi-lagi menghipnotis korbannya yang satu ini. Toushiro melahap dan menelan mentah-mentah semua pahit yang saat ini berkutat di dalam tubuhnya. Karena Toushiro tetap berusaha gigih untuk kembali mengarungi laut nuraninya untuk dapat menemukan 'kenangan' yang lain.

Dan ia pun menemukannya satu lagi.

_**

* * *

**_

[Second flashback of memories]

"Hiyaa! Aku tak menyangka pantai ini sangat indah!" seru Hinamori selepas-lepasnya di hadapan hamparan ombak.

Toushiro mengangkat dan mendaratkan tangannya di atas kepala Hinamori, "Tak kusangka kau ini berisik juga…"

"Aww, Shirou-chan… Aku kan hanya berkata yang sesungguhnya!" protes Hinamori.

Toushiro tersenyum manis, "kau terlalu polos, bed-wetter-momo…"

"Ahh… Shirou-chan! Sudah kukatakan jangan panggil aku begitu… aku tak suka nama itu!"

Toushiro berjalan pelan meninggalkannya sambil berkata dengan tenang dan santai, "Kalau begitu jangan panggil aku Shirou-chan," ia berpaling pada Hinamori, "bagaimana?"

Momo berkeluh seperti biasanya bila mulai menghadapi hal yang mengalahinya. Tak lama pipinya pasti menggembung.

"Menolak kan?" Toushirou berpaling lagi darinya dan meneruskan perjalanannya menuju vila. Ia tersenyum menyeringai. _'Hinamori kau lucu kalau kugodai begitu…'_

Hinamori mengejarnya dan mengikutinya menuju vila sambil mengomel.

_Di pantai saat acara api unggun malam hari…_

Acara api unggun sangat riuh ramai nyanyian anak-anak kelas tiga SMP yang merayakan kemenangan mereka akan kelulusan. Ada yang bernyanyi dan berdendang, ada yang saling bertukar nomor telepon, dan ada pula yang hanya saling bertukar pikiran atau sekedar mengobrol.

Toushiro menghentikan percakapannya dengan teman-teman gengnya. Diketahui di sana ada Ichigo, Renji, Ikakku, dan Yumichika yang sedang ramai membicarakan peralatan komputer seperti biasanya. Entah kenapa, malam ini Toushiro sedang tak bersemangat untuk bercakap-cakap. Meski malam ini dapat dikatakan adalah malam yang sangat luar biasa menghitung hari ini hari terkahir satu-satunya malam pengukir kenangan bersama kawan-kawan satu angkatan.

Tapi Toushiro tak menggubris hal itu malam ini. Ia menepi dari riuh pesta api unggun. Hinamori meliriknya, Toushiro menghilang di balik batu karang malam.

"Girls, ada yang punya lampu cempor?" tanya Hinamori pada kawan-kawannya.

Seorang kawannya yang berambut blondy menyahut, "Ehm… cempor gak ada sih… yang ada hanya lilin, mau?"

"Tak apa, Rangiku-chan. Aku minta," katanya kemudian. Rangiku mengambil sesuatu di belakang punggungnya.

"Kau mau berapa?" tanyanya kemudian. Hinamori mengangkat jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. "Dua? Baiklah…"

"Ngomong-ngomong untuk apa sih?" nyaring Rukia.

"Aku baru ingat tadi siang sapu tanganku jatuh di balik karang yang di sana. Karena terburu-buru, aku lupa untuk mengambilnya kembali." Jelasnya seiring lawan bicaranya membentukkan bibir menjadi huruf 'o'.

"Ah, kalau untuk mencari benda, aku rasa gunakan senter ini…" saran Nanao padanya. Nanao mengeluarkan sebuah senter bercahaya putih yang biasa digunakan untuk perkemahan _(A/N: maaf, author yang aneh dan dekil ini gak tahu apa nama senternya. Kalau ada yang tahu, boleh kasih tahu author lewat review)_.

"Oh, ya… makasih Nanao-chan…" sahutnya senang. Ia mengambil senter itu dan berjalan menuju dibalik karang.

Rangiku melambai-lambaikan tangannya sambil berteriak, "Salam 'tuk Shirou ya!"

'_Bagaimana mereka tahu?'_ pikir Hinamori. Ia pun hanya tersenyum ke arah mereka dan mulai menghilang dibalik gelapnya malam dan batu karang yang menutupinya.

Toushiro duduk di atas pasir yang menghadap ombak. Sungguh melodi ombak yang luar biasa pada malam hari. Derai-derai air ombak berlomba untuk saling menciptakan alunan indah pengisi malam yang sunyi. Toushiro menikmatinya.

"Aku pikir kau harus ke UKS," sapa Hinamori tiba-tiba. Toushiro terkejut, ia merasa jantungnya hampir bergeser dari tempatnya.

"Kaget tau! Ngagetin aja!" protesnya. "Lagian sapa yang mau ke UKS? Aku kan tidak sakit!"

"Kalau kau menepi dari kerumunan anak-anak yang sedang berpesta ria di sebelah sana, itu artinya kau harus ke UKS!"

Toushiro memiringkan kepalanya, tanda bingung. "Apa hubungannya dengan UKS, Hinamori?"

Hinamori menghampirinya, dan duduk di sampingnya. "UKS itu… Unit Kesehatan Sosial…"

"Kau pikir aku punya masalah dengan sosial? Begitu?"

"Habis… menyendiri seperti ini… pasti Shirou-chan punya masalah dengan SO-SI-AL!"

"Ahh… kamu suka sok tahu gitu…" keluh Toushiro kemudian.

Selang setelah tawa kecil Hinamori, keadaan pun hening. Sunyi malam mengambil alih keadaan, karena mereka sedang asyik dengan pikiran mereka sendiri. Mereka saling menatap derai ombak yang terus mengalunkan lagu dan bernyanyi mendampingi sunyi. Pasir-pasir berwajah gelap turut menghiasi malam bertabur bintang bermandikan cahaya bulan.

"Pantai ini ternyata lebih indah pada malam hari…" gumam Hinamori memecah sunyi.

Meski mendengarnya, Toushiro tak menyahutinya. Toushiro saat ini memang tak sedang memandang pemandangan laut yang ada di hadapannya. Ia hanya menatap lemah, seseorang yang sedang menemaninya saat ini.

"Hinamori…" bisiknya. Ia tak bermaksud untuk memanggil nama itu. Ia hanya bermaksud menyebutkan nama itu sebagai penggugah pikirannya.

Hinamori menatapnya dengan bingung. "Apa?" sahutnya dengan lembut. Suara riangnya yang biasa, nyaris tak terdengar.

Lagi-lagi Toushiro tak berkata apa-apa. Dia hanya tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Hinamori beberapa kali. Jari-jemari dinginnya turun dan kini mengusap pipi Hinamori. Meski jari-jemarinya dingin, tapi mampu membuat pipi Hinamori menghangat dan memerah. Tangan Hinamori pun menyapa lembut jari-jemari Toushiro dan menikmati usapan tangan Toushiro yang makin terasa hangat di pipinya.

Jari-jemari Toushiro turun lagi dan kini menahan lembut dagu kecil Hinamori. Perlahan Toushiro mendekat, dan mengecup dahi Hinamori dengan lembut. Hinamori tersenyum.

Toushiro merangkul Hinamori yang kini sedang bersandar di bahunya. Toushiro juga merebahkan kepalanya di kepala Hinamori.

"Kau tahu, Hinamori?" tanyanya. Terdengar suara 'hm' lembut dari lawan bicaranya. "Aku tak pernah sedih lagi sejak aku mengenalmu, meski ibuku sudah tiada."

Hinamori mendangah. "Kenapa?"

"Kau mengisi duniaku yang kosong dan tanpa jendela," jawabnya, "Kau adalah untukku, dan aku adalah untukmu."

Hinamori menundukkan kepalanya dan tak menjawab.

"Ada apa, Hinamori?"

Hinamori mendangah kembali. Mata hijau Toushiro membesar melihat air mengalir dari mata Hinamori dan membasahi pipinya. Toushiro kemudian menghapusnya dengan ibu jari dan mengusap kembali pipi Hinamori.

"Meski aku akan tiada?" tanyanya tiba-tiba kemudian.

* * *

_**...BERSAMBUNG...**_

_Mata hijau bekunya membahana ombak malam  
Keadaan yang dihadapinya adalah kenyataan hitam  
Yang mampu mencairkan hati putih berapi luka dendam…  
pada takdir kejam  
yang membunyikan terompet kemenangan dalam…  
derita yang tak kunjung redam_

* * *

**A/N: **Saa minna! Dou?? Kanashii ka, kaotsuku ka, soretomo henna ka? Maa ii ya… makaseru na… boku wa tada rinen o dasu. Dakara hyoken wa anata tachi desu. Kedo, boku wa mada anata no hyouka suru matsu desu. _**Anata no RIBIIU wa onegaishimasu!**_. Hai' sore de wa, matta ne!

**A/N translate: **Nah semuanya! Bagaimana? Sedih, romans, atau aneh? Well, terserah situ deh, gw cuman mengeluarkan ide. Maka dari itu, penilainya adalah kalian semua. Tapi tetep… gw nunggu penilaian kalian semua. _**REVIEW kalian ditunggu lho!**_. Baiklah, bye… bye…

**(A/N (tambahan):** well, gak nyangka ceritanya jadi panjang, so, gw bagi ceritanya menjadi tiga chappie. Sebenernya ada beberapa yang pengalaman pribadi, but… it's ok! Ehem, mari kita buka pertanyaan sekedar refreshing. Pertanyaannya adalah: Ada yang bisa mengartikan puisi di atas secara singkat, padat, dan bilas, eh… jelas?**)**

PANTUN:  
_Di pantai cewek pake bikini  
Ke pasar antri beli ambon bika  
Author dekil nan ganteng ini  
Mau permisi dulu dari pembaca!!_


	2. Sorrowness Behind his Honest Love

**Disclaimer:**Bulan puasa yang penuh barokah ini… kita harus jujur, tidak boleh iri dan dengki. Saya mengakui bahwa hanya Kubo-sensei semata-lah yang dapat membuat Bleach terlihat nyata dan disukai banyak orang. Subhanallah… Allahu akbar. Maha Hebat Allah yang memilki alam semesta ini dan mengisinya dengan berbagai keragaman untuk membedakan setiap manusia satu sama lain. Itu membuat dunia ini… sempurna.

* * *

This is the second chapter of story The Golden Box of Memories. This fic is my masterpiece. I like this fic, and I love all of my Fic.

So, ladies and gentleman, please welcome, HitsuHina strike…

**The Golden Box of Memories**

**Chapter Two:**_**  
Sorrowness Behind His Honest Love**_

"Meski aku akan tiada?" tanyanya tiba-tiba kemudian.

Toushiro mengkerutkan alisnya. Ia nampak tak suka melihat kekasih sekaligus sahabat kecilnya itu bertanya hal yang bukan-bukan. Toushiro menarik pundak Hinamori dan mencengkramnya kuat-kuat.

"Dengar Hinamori… aku tak suka kau berbicara seperti itu," Toushiro memandang serius lawan bicaranya, mata hijaunya memancarkan ketulusan hati. "Apa kau ingin kita berpisah begitu saja?"

Hinamori menggelengkan kepalanya, ia menghapus air mata yang masih menggenangi mata ungunya yang besar itu.

"Lalu kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?"

"Aku hanya… memberitahumu yang sebenarnya bahwa aku…" Hinamori melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan suara rendah.

_**[End of Second Flashback]**_

_**

* * *

**_

Toushiro menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia terduduk semenjak ia mengenang apa yang ia dengar dari Hinamori. Disitulah untaian kisah sesungguhnya berawal. Maka dari itu kita tahu, Toushiro menghentikan penglihatannya akan kenangan dalam pikirannya itu.

Ia gemetar. Ia menahan sakit yang menghujam tubuhnya seperti malam ini. Ia menahan segala rasa pilu yang ia bisa.

Toushiro menyentuh pipinya sementara ia sadar bahwa air mata mengalir dari hijaunya binar mata. Kekuatan di dalam tubuhnya tak berdaya sama sekali. Ia tertunduk, menyalahi dirinya dan menambah pilu yang teralir dalam sakit di tubuhnya. Tidak, di hatinya.

Di dalam hitam malam, lentingan-lentingan bambu hias yang tergantung indah di bawah genting yang di dudukinya membahana indah menyuarakan malam seiring angin menggodanya. Awan kelam sedikit demi sedikit dan perlahan menghalangi pesona bulan. Bintang-bintang yang tadinya menyadur cahaya bulan tampak gelap dan tak terlihat lagi oleh mata.

Setitik air turun dari langit ketujuh.

Hujan membasahi Toushiro hingga kuyup. Dirinya yang masih frustasi tak bergeming sedikitpun dari hadapan langit malam. Hujan terus berlarut dan mencampuri masalah dirinya yang menyesakkan dada. Toushiro ingat, seorang kawannya yang bernama Ichigo pernah berkata padanya: "Bila hujan turun, itu artinya dia sedang membersihkan bumi yang sedang kotor, dan hati kita yang sedang galau."

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara seorang wanita paruh baya memanggilnya. Suaranya yang mengikuti alur angin sampai di telinganya.

"Toushiro? Kau di sana?" panggilnya berulang kali. "Turun, nak! Hari sudah hujan!"

Toushiro membangkitkan diri dan turun melalui balkon rumah yang terletak di depan kamarnya. Wanita paruh baya yang tadi memanggilnya di bawah kini menunggunya dengan sabar di depan pintu kamar sambil memegang handuk. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali.

Wanita paruh baya ini rupanya adalah ibu angkat Toushiro yang mengasuhnya sejak Toushiro memasuki masa kuliah. Ayahnya yang saat itu single parent menggantikan tugas sang ibu yang telah mendahuluinya, kini telah meninggal dunia akibat kecelakaan kerja yang dialaminya.

"Belum mandi ya, makanya hujan-hujanan?" tanyanya seraya mengusap kepala putih Toushiro yang basah dengan handuk. Bibi Sahiko tersenyum nakal menggodanya.

"Ah, bibi! Toushiro tadi cuman ketiduran kok di atas genting rumah!"

"Lalu? Hujannya datang kau tidak merasakan apa-apa?"

Toushiro menahan senyumnya. Pipinya memerah karena malu dirinya ketahuan hujan-hujanan lagi.

"Dasar…" keluh bibinya, "keringkan badanmu di kamar mandi sana! Habis itu kita makan malam. Paman sudah pulang,"

Toushiro mengangkat dagunya. Matanya terlihat senang mendengar berita itu. "Benarkah paman sudah pulang, bi?"

"Iya… makanya cepat!" serunya sambil mendorong Toushiro dari belakang menuju kamar mandi.

Sebelum mengeringkan dirinya dengan handuk, ia terlebih dahulu membasahi tubuhnya yang basah dengan air shower. Ada petuah berkata bahwa, 'Setelah hujan-hujanan harus membasuh diri dengan air lagi, agar tidak masuk angin dan sakit."

Lagi-lagi, Toushiro tak mampu menahan dirinya untuk larut dalam guyuran air. Matanya lurus tajam memandang ubin tembok kamar mandi yang ada dihadapannya. Tapi, pandangan yang ia ciptakan hampa, sehampa angkasa.

Pikirannya melambung lagi menjauh…

_**

* * *

**_

_**[Third flashback of Memories]**_

Toushiro menyangga dagunya di atas setir motor hitam bermotif biru miliknya. Ia hanya duduk termenung menunggu seorang gadis keluar dari gerbang sekolah SMA dan menyapanya. Memang, tak lama, itu terjadi.

"Shirou-chan? Kenapa kau menjemputku?" tanya gadis itu terheran-heran setelah menghampirinya dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Aku sudah berjanji, bukan? Aku akan melindungimu selalu," katanya beracuh-tak-acuh, dan memasang kunci motor. "Ayo naik!"

Hinamori berkeluh. Pipinya menggembung dan ia memangku kedua tangannya. "Aku tidak mau!!" dengusnya kemudian.

"Ayolah Momo…" rengek Toushiro.

"Shirou-chan," panggilnya melemah. Toushiro mennyahutinya dengan bertanya 'apa'. "Aku memang mengidap penyakit _itu_."

Toushiro melepas helm yang telah ia gunakan baru saja. Alisnya menekuk tanda prihatin.

"Tapi aku gadis kuat yang tak perlu dilindungi terus…"

Toushiro mengkibaskan rambut putihnya yang basah karena keringat. Ia menarik nafas panjang dan mengeluh, "kau betul-betul tak menghargai aku."

"Eh?"

"Kalau kau menolak segala yang aku tawarkan, itu artinya kau tidak menghargai rasa sayangku padamu," lanjutnya. "…dan artinya kau tak menyayangiku balik." Toushirou tersenyum, karena ia tahu hal itu benar.

Hinamori menyerah. Ia menapak maju dan naik ke motor Toushiro. Toushiro mengenakan kembali helm yang sempat ia lepaskan tadi karena mendengar pernyataan bodoh dari Hinamori.

"Emm, Shirou-chan?"

"Apa?" Toushiro menstrater motornya. Ia menengokkan kepalanya setengah ke belakang.

Hinamori menatapnya untuk bertemu pandang dengan mata Toushiro yang selalu tampak mengkerut itu. "Boleh aku memelukmu dari belakang?" tanyanya dengan warna merah menghiasi pipinya.

Toushiro menelan ludahnya. Ia palingkan kembali kepalanya menuju ke depan, untuk membunyikan diri yang salah tingkah.

"Shirou-chan?" panggil kembali Hinamori untuk memastikan Toushiro baik-baik saja.

Toushiro berpaling kembali ke arah yang sama seperti tadi. Namun, tampak kaca hitam menutupi wajahnya yang tersembuyi di balik topeng helm. Kepala yang ditutupi helm itu mengangguk.

Hinamori dengan bahagia memeluknya dari belakang.

(wajah Toushiro dibalik helm: Wajahnya dipenuhi keringat yang mengucur di mana-mana. Merah menyeluruhi wajahnya yang nampak dalam ekspresi sangat tidak enak untuk dilihat saat ini.)

Toushiro menancapkan gas dan melayang menjelajahi jalan. Mereka makin tak terlihat, seiring memori itu memudar…

...dalam buaian ingatannya.

_**[End of Flashback]**_

_**

* * *

**_

Pintu kamar mandi tergedor hingga menciptakan suara keras.

"Toushiro? Kau lama sekali! Sedang apa kau? Paman sudah menunggumu di ruang makan!"

Toushiro menghapus pikirannya. _'Rasanya jiwaku sedang tak sehat akhir-akhir ini…'_ batinnya. Ia segera menyingkirkan diri dari guyuran air, ia mengeringkan tubuh dengan handuk. Kemudian mengganti bajunya segera.

Toushiro menuruni tangga, menuju ruang makan.

"Toushiro, maaf paman pulang terlambat," sapa Paman Nichiru ramah padanya. "Bagaimana pekerjaanmu hari ini?"

Toushiro membalas dengan senyum ramah. Ia duduk di samping pamannya. "Baik paman. Aku hari ini pulang cepat karena akan dipromosikan menjadi ManagerUtama perusahaan." Senyum bibirnya makin tersungging. Matanya bahagia. "Tampaknya, aku akan membeli rumah baru agar tak selalu menyusahkan paman dan bibi."

Bibi Sahiko tertawa kecil. "Kau sama sekali tak menyusahkan kami. Aku senang merawatmu sebagai anak kami sendiri," sahutnya kemudian.

"Itu benar Toushiro. Ayahmu adalah satu-satunya kakak terbaik paman sedunia, aku menyayanginya. Maka dari itu, paman akan selalu berjanji menjaga apa yang dimilikinya dan diperjuangkannya!" sambung paman Nichiru yang diringi tinjuan kecil ke bahu Toushiro.

Toushiro tak membuyarkan senyum dari bibirnya. Setelah beberapa suap makanan ia masukkan ke dalam mulutnya, ia membuka pembicaraan baru.

"Oh, ya, paman," panggilnya. "Bagaimana keadaan Hinamori?"

Sesuap nasi yang akan melayang ke dalam mulut sang paman, mendadak terhenti. Ia meletakkan kembali nasi yang terjepit di kedua bilah sumpit hitam itu. "Yah, paman sudah memeriksanya tadi. Suster Nanao yang melaporkan keadaannya pada paman bilang tetap tak ada perubahan."

Pandangan Toushiro melemah. "Begitu…"

"Jangan khawatir, nak," elus paman Nichiru di kepala Toushiro. "Paman akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mengembalikannya seperti semula."

"Paman dokter yang baik. Aku rasa paman sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga," sahutnya sambil melanjutkan makannya. Ia nampak tak nafsu untuk melahap makanan malam ini. Padahal, dapat dikatakan menu makanan ini sangat enak. Buatan bibi Sahiko memang selalu manjur untuk membuat lidah bernafsu menambah tiga kali, seperti yang dilakukan Toushiro seperti biasa.

"_Goushimasuta_," ucap Toushiro menaruh sumpitnya di atas mangkok nasi.

"Toushiro? Kau yakin tak ingin menambah? Bibi memasak banyak hari ini," tanya Bibi Sahiko heran.

Toushiro melenggang menaiki tangga, "tidak, bi," jawabnya sesingkat mungkin.

Paman dan Bibi Hitsugaya saling berpandangan.

_**

* * *

**_

Toushiro menutup pintu kamarnya keras-keras. Ia membanting tubuhnya membelakangi pintu, dan melongsorkan dirinya hingga terduduk di lantai. Desahan nafasnya tampak terengah-engah. Mengingat dirinya tak melakukan aktifitas apapun yang melelahkan tubuhnya, itu hal yang ganjil.

Rasa kecewa yang ia rasa tak dapat keluar dari jeruji gengsi hati. Layunya air hujan turut menjadi saksi dirinya yang tersakiti. Di luar jendela, badai kias terasa menertawainya, memojokkan Toushiro dalam gemetarnya aliran darah, peningnya hulu pilu, dan…

…rasa rindu yang beradu.

Toushiro membangkitkan diri sekuat tenaga. Air tak berguna kembali menetes di balik kerlipnya kemilau hijau, yang sembab karena terus mendung meratapi kisah yang telah berlalu. Kadang Toushiro berpikir, apalah arti sebuah ingatan bila hanya menyimpan hal yang pahit dan menggetirkan setiap malam dalam mimpinya saja?

Ia menghampiri meja kerjanya. Sebuah kotak coklat berukir pahat klasik berbentuk hati dan berwarna emas menunggunya di bawah _spotlight _lampu meja kerja. Terasa sekali olehnya, bahwa benda yang kumal itu sangat lain daripada yang lain. Benda itu memancarkan cahayanya sendiri dan selalu memikat perhatian Toushiro setiap kali meliriknya.

Toushiro perlahan mengangkat kotak mungil itu dan membukanya. Lantunan merdu lagu klasik mendengung seisi ruangan. Lambaian musik yang diciptakan benda manis itu mampu menggugah harmoni di hati setiap orang yang mendengarnya. Seolah, belasan kata 'cinta' dan 'kasih sayang' terukir di setiap detik tempo yang mengiringinya. Sungguh melodi yang merasuki hati.

Tapi butiran air tak berhenti mengalir dari matanya. Membasahi kotak manis berbau racun.

Toushiro menutup sang kotak musik. Ia hapus air matanya, kemudian mengenakan jaketnya dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Sementara itu di jendela, hembusan dewa badai, kemarahan dewa petir, dan tangisan awan kelabu mengintipnya, dan menunggunya untuk datang kepangkuannya.

Toushiro menuruni tangga berlari menuju pintu keluar.

"Toushiro! Kau hendak kemana?" tanya bibi Sahiko sambil merajut pakaian.

Toushiro membuka pintu. Yang menunggu untuk datang kepangkuannya menyambut. Beberapa ubin dekat pintu menjadi basah dan rasa dingin mengisi seisi ruangan karena sambutan itu.

"Di luar badai Toushiro!"

"Aku pamit, bi. Ada yang harus ku selesaikan," pamitnya kemudian keluar dengan jas hujan yang sudah menutupi segala sisi tubuhnya kecuali bagian mata. Kunci motor siap di tangannya.

"Toushiro!!" jerit Bibi Sahiko memanggil. Namun terlambat, Toushiro telah menghilang dari hadapannya, masuk ke dalam pangkuan yang telah menyambutnya tadi.

_**

* * *

**_

Toushiro tiba di tempat tujuan. Ia menelan ludahnya. Tubuhnya yang telah ditutupi jas hujan itu masih saja terasa basah kuyup, aneh, mengingat sama sekali tak ada celah air hujan dapat menembus jas hujan yang sangat tebal itu. Ia turun dari motornya dan temangu tegak di depan sebuah Rumah Sakit.

Ini jam 11.00 malam.

Toushiro mendangah. Batinnya berharap pintu rumah sakit akan terbuka, seorang kawan yang ia kenal akan menunggunya untuk membukakan pintu. Dan hal itu pun terjadi.

"Kalian sudah menungguku dari tadi?"

"Seperti biasanya kami selalu menunggumu di sini, setiap malam, bukan?"

"Kau dokter yang baik, Kurosaki… Pantas menjadi rekan kerja Paman Nichiru," tatap Toushiro berharap banyak. "Kau juga, suster Nanao."

Nanao membetulkan letak kaca matanya. "Tapi jangan terlalu banyak berharap. Kepala Rumah Sakit ini akan marah kalau tahu kami memperbolehkan seseorang menjenguk jam 11 malam."

"Ayolah, Nanao. Ishida takkan begitu marah pada kita. Toh kita ini satu angkatan!" protes Ichigo karena ia merasa tahu benar bagaimana sifat teman, sekaligus bosnya itu. "Lagipula, aku sudah meminta izin padanya!"

"Aku tak yakin Ishida sebaik itu," ujar Toushiro dengan ragu.

"Mau kubuktikan?" ucap seseorang di belakang Toushiro.

"Ishida! Darimana saja kau!" seru Ichigo padanya.

"Biasa, dari toko 24 jam Himawari. Aku sepertinya harus menjahitkan baju baru untuk anakku, Orihime terus merengek padaku untuk membuatkan baju baru si kecil," sahutnya sambil membetulkan kacamata.

"Uwaah… senangnya sudah memilki anak, Ishida…" iri Ichigo, "istriku Rukia baru mengandung empat bulan…"

"Ngomong-ngomong, Hitsugaya, kapan kau akan menikah?" tanya Nanao padanya.

Toushiro berdiam diri tak menjawab. Ia tahu, semua temannya yang ada di sini telah menikah. Bahkan Nanao pun baru saja menikah dengan seorang lelaki yang lebih tua darinya. Ia dengar namanya Kyoraku. Kyoraku Shunsui.

Toushiro menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku masih menikmati pekerjaanku." Sahutnya lugas.

"Pada umurmu yang ke 26 itu? Kau masih menikmati pekerjaanmu?" tanya Nanao dengan bingung.

"Oh, ya, kudengar kau di promosikan menjadi Manager Utama, bukan?" tanya Ishida. "Selamat, ya," lanjutnya datar.

"Ah, terima kasih."

"Oh, sampai lupa! Kamar Hinamori sebelah sini, Toushiro!" ajak Ichigo.

"Ya, aku tahu. Aku tahu dimana kamarnya."

_**

* * *

**_

"Sudah dua bulan dia koma," jelas Ichigo, dimana pernyataannya itu diketahui semua temannya yang ada di situ. Tak terkecuali Toushiro yang sedang menatap tulus seorang gadis yang terkulai lemah menanti datangnya nyawa baru.

"Aku takut ketika dia sadar nanti, mengetahui bahwa orang tuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat sebulan yang lalu…" iba Nanao.

Ichigo tersenyum. Ia memegang pundak Toushiro. "Aku tak khawatir, karena dia memiliki seseorang yang selalu setia menunggunya…"

Toushiro membalas senyumnya. Tapi tatapan yang ia perlihatkan adalah sebaliknya.

"Sebenarnya, kau bukan menikmati pekerjaanmu kan, Hitsugaya?" ucap Ishida dengan tiba-tiba. Nadanya seolah tahu dan dapat membaca tatapan Toushiro.

"Eh?"

"Kau… menunggu gadis ini untuk menjadi istrimu kan?" pertanyaan Ishida benar-benar langsung menancap batin Toushiro.

"Ishida!" protes Nanao.

Ishida tak menggubrisnya. Ia menunggu jawaban kebenaran dari Toushiro. Sementara, Toushiro tak bergerak dari tempatnya. Tak bergeming, hanya menekan nafas sekuat yang ia bisa.

"Aku tahu itu benar, Hitsugaya," lanjut Ishida, "tapi bagaimana kalau dia… tak dapat melanjutkan hidupnya?"

"Ishida! Kau minta aku hajar ya!!" seru Ichigo mencegahnya. Suaranya membahana seisi ruangan dan koridor. Ia mencengkram kerah putih Ishida. "Kau…!"

"Kalau begitu… aku takkan menikah seumur hidupku," ucap Toushiro tiba-tiba. Ia menengokkan kepalanya pada teman-temannya.

Sekali lagi, kantong matanya tak mampu menahan keluarnya air tak berguna. Air itu menetes melampaui pipinya.

Ishida terbelalak.

"Kau belum pernah melihat aku seperti ini kan, Ishida? Tapi ini perasaanku yang sesungguhnya. Beginilah keadaanku setiap malam."

Semua turut merasakan pahit getirnya. Pria kecil yang mereka kenal sangat jenius itu, tak disangka menjadi seperti ini. Atmosfir ruangan menjadi tak enak dirasakan bila telah menyentuh hangatnya kulit.

Toushiro membuka tas ransel hitam yang ia kenakan. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak musik yang telah mengingatkannya pada Hinamori selalu.

Ia menatap kotak musik itu.

_**

* * *

**_

_**[Fourth Flashback of Memories]**_

"Shirou-chan, lihat!" seru gadis kecil itu menarik tangan Toushiro. "Kotak apa ini?" tanyanya.

"Itu namanya kotak musik, Momo…!" seru Toushiro bertolak pinggang padanya. "Kau ini hidup zaman apa? Masa' tak tahu benda sederhana seperti ini!"

"Bendanya klasik ya…" serunya. Ia menaruh kembali benda itu ke tempatnya seiring Toushiro menariknya keluar.

_Di café…_

"Es krimnya enak!" nyaring Hinamori.

"Enak sih enak, tapi lihat, ada es krim tersisa di bibirmu tuh!" Toushiro menyeruput tetes terakhir jus semangkanya yang kedua.

"Mana?" tanya Hinamori polos. Jari-jemarinya meraba wajahnya. Tapi es krim yang menempel di sebelah kiri bawah dekat hidungnya itu tetap tak terjangkau olehnya.

"Dasar," gumam Toushiro. Ia memajukan badannya sedikit, kemudian menghapus sisa es krim itu dengan tissue. "Lain kali kalau kau masih makan es krim tersisa di dekat bibirmu seperti itu, aku akan mencium bibirmu untuk membersihkannya."

"Shirou-chan! Kau nakal!" protes Hinamori menggembungkan pipinya. Toushiro hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya seperti itu. Selalu seperti itu.

Setelah meminta _bill_ pada pelayan, mereka beranjak pergi lagi.

Hinamori menggandeng tangan Toushiro. "Shirou-chan, kita kemana lagi?"

"Hem," Toushiro berpikir. "Kau ingin kemana, bed-wetter-Momo?"

"Aku?" tanyanya menunjuk hidungnya sendiri. "Aku ingin ke sekolah SMP kita dulu!"

"Kenapa kesana?" Toushiro mengernyit, "di sana sudah tak ada siapa-siapa, Momo…"

"Ayolah…" Hinamori menyeret Toushiro, "aku ingin kembali ke tempat…" ia menghentikan kalimatnya.

"Ke tempat apa?"

"Tempat… Shirou-chan menyatakan perasaan pada Momo pertama kali…" ujarnya dengan pipi merah. Ia terus menyeret Toushiro.

Toushiro juga memerah. Tapi dirinya tak mampu menahan seretan Hinamori seperti biasanya, meski kini sudah jelas terlihat Toushiro sudah bukan pria yang bertubuh lebih kecil darinya. "Tapi Hinamori! Motorku ada di arah sana!" tunjuknya ke arah berlawanan dengan arah Hinamori menyeretnya.

Hinamori tersenyum padanya. "Kita naik bus saja!"

"APA…? LAGI?!"

_SMP Negeri Kota Karakura…_

Hinamori berlarian menuju lapangan meninggalkan kekasihnya jauh di belakang. Hinamori berputar di lapangan sekolah, melepas rindunya pada sekolah penuh kenangan itu.

"Momo… teganya kau meninggalkan aku…" keluh Toushiro dengan nada manja.

"Yee…! Shirou-chan kan udah gede!" sahut Hinamori dengan lantang dan nyaring dari arah lapangan sementara Toushiro masih di pintu gerbang terengah-engah.

Toushiro tertawa geli melihat Hinamori yang sudah 'anak kuliahan' itu bertingkah laku seperti anak kecil. Toushiro berlari menyusul Hinamori yang sekarang berlari menuju lantai dua. Letak kelasnya terdahulu.

Lagi-lagi Hinamori menyeret Toushiro yang sudah tak berdaya dan pasrah mengikuti Hinamori yang lincahnya bukan main. Padahal saat itu, mereka sehabis memutari kota untuk berjalan-jalan selama 10 jam. Motor Toushiro menjadi tak berguna karena hanya terpakir di salah satu basemen Mall Kota Karakura selama itu pula.

"Di tempat ini, kan, Shirou-chan?" tanya Hinamori setelah berhenti menyeret Toushiro dari lorong ujung pertama menuju lorong kedua.

"Momo, lihat!" lantang Toushiro tiba-tiba dengan menunjuk sesuatu ke arah depan pintu kelas Toushiro yang dulu.

_**

* * *

**_

_**...Bersambung...**_

_Datanglah padaku  
Wahai bulan berlatar masa lalu  
Aku dengan menyulut lembar syahdu  
Mampu menghadapi apapun yang beku_

_Sakura menyadur keladi  
Bahwa kepala putihku akan mati  
Cinta ku pada jiwanya abadi  
Sebagai kisah lain yang terukir sejati_

_Kotak musik inilah, sebagai pembagi nyawa yang puji_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Bahas review:**_

**Yumemiru Reirin: **Maksud Hinamori? RHS duonk!! Just check out the next chapter!

**Argentum Silver Chan: **Iya… nii-san suka Agatha Christie sekali… hehehe… Eh, Ferri-chan punya yang early cases? Hem, kalo gak salah latar cerita early cases sama ama yang di last cases nya. Tempat pertemuan pertama kali Hercule Poirot dengan Kapten Hastings. Yaitu villa styles. Eh, kok jadi ngomongin novel?. Arti dari puisinya yah? Nii-san kasih tau deh sekedar pelajaran: Toushiro merasa tak tahu dengan apa yang akan ia perbuat, dia hanya bisa terus menyesali takdir yang menurutnya kejam. Kalau puisi yang di atas Ferri-chan bisa?

**Quinsi Vinsis:** Benarkah…? Aih… jadi malu…

**RiiXHitsuHina:** Momo mati…? Gimana ya…? Check the next chapter.

**Hinamori14137 Yoriko:** Haduh… saia terharu anda bilang keren… -ge er MODE-

**ichironatsu23:** Iaph, deskripsi nya emang mateng (menurut gw sih). Iya… ini juga apdet…


	3. Last Chapter: The Golden is Not The Box

**Disclaimer:** Bleach hanya milik Kubo-sensei seorang. This last chapter, I presented for you, Kubo-sensei… and for all Bleach fans in the whole Indonesia Country.

_Episode Perdana:_

**The Golden Box of Memories**

**Last Chapter:**_**  
The Golden Is Not The Box, But Honest Love**_

"Momo, lihat!" lantang Toushiro tiba-tiba dengan menunjuk sesuatu ke arah depan pintu kelas Toushiro yang dulu.

"Ihh, Shirou-chan! Kaget tahu!" kerut Hinamori sambil menutup telinganya. Toushiro yang baru sadar bahwa ia tadi berteriak tepat di samping telinga Hinamori hanya cengir.

"Baik, aku ulangi," ucap Toushiro, "Momo… lihat…" lanjutnya dengan suara berbisik-bisik.

Hinamori tertawa kecil. "Shirou-chan ada-ada saja," ucapnya sambil menahan tawa. Tapi kemudian, Toushiro menarik tangan Hinamori dan menariknya menuju depan kelas atau arah yang ia tunjuk tadi. Wajah Hinamori yang tadinya tampak senang, kini tampak heran.

"Kelas Shirou-chan…"

Rupanya yang Toushiro berusaha tunjukkan adalah sebuah pintu kayu bercat hitam yang terbuka. Dari jarak sekian meter, dapat terlihat di dalam ruangan terdapat berbagai peralatan musik.

"Kelasku yang dahulu… rupanya kini dijadikan Ruang Seni…" ucap Toushiro memelan. Guratan ekspresi wajahnya mengatakan bahwa dia cukup kecewa melihat pemandangan ruangan yang mereka masuki sekarang.

Di pojok ruangan itu, terdapat Grand Piano hitam yang tertutupi plastik berdebu. Hinamori merabanya dengan jari-jemarinya. "Berdebu," gumamnya.

"Sudah berapa tahun mereka tak menggunakannya? Padahal, piano ini kan sering kita gunakan dulu…" curah Toushiro.

"Ya! Ketika pelajaran musik!" nyaring Hinamori mengingat-ingat kenangan dahulu.

Toushiro tersenyum. Ia membuka plastik berdebu yang menutupi piano tersebut, kemudian duduk di kursi depan Grand Piano itu. Sangat pelan, jari telunjuknya menekan salah satu tuts. Ternyata, tuts itu berbunyi dengan sempurna, menghasilkan notasi 'sol'.

"Shirou-chan, jangan…" halang Hinamori, "kalau rusak bagaimana?"

Toushiro menatapnya dengan penuh arti. Matanya yang hijau besar itu berkilau seiring cahaya sore hari menyapanya melalui salah satu jendela ruangan itu. Ia tersenyum lembut.

"Kau tahu, semenjak ayahku meninggal, aku sudah tak pernah menyentuh satu nada pun dalam piano," ujarnya dengan suara yang begitu lembut. Sejujurnya hati Hinamori merasa damai ketika mendengarnya. "Padahal, aku dan ayah sering bermain piano bersama. Ia mengajari semua yang aku tahu. Dulu… aku sempat bercita-cita menjadi pemain piano handal."

Hinamori turut menatap dalam menelusuri pandangan mata damai Toushiro. Hinamori menyunggingkan bibirnya.

"Kalau begitu, Shirou-chan tunjukkan padaku suara indah permainan pianomu itu lagi," ucapnya riang.

Dengan terdengarnya suara, "Eh?" dari lawan bicaranya, ia duduk di samping Toushiro. "Tapi, Momo, sudah lama aku tak bermain piano…" Toushiro merendah. Guratan tipis warna merah muncul di pipinya.

"Ayolah Shiro-chan…" manja Hinamori sambil memegang tangan kiri Toushiro dan menempelkannya di pipi Hinamori. Hati Toushiro mencair karenanya.

Toushiro memejamkan matanya sejenak, kemudian menarik nafas dalam. "Baiklah," katanya, "lagu ini kupersembahkan untukmu." Hinamori tersenyum, ia pun merendahkan kepalanya di pundak Toushiro, merasakan bergeraknya otot-otot Toushiro kerena tangannya mulai bermain.

Jari-jemari Toushiro mulai bermain di atas tuts-tuts piano. Gerak-gerik lincah tangannya mengiringi sentuhan daya tarik, membuat jari-jemari itu sendiri terlihat sedang berdansa. Nada-nada yang dicurahkan setiap tapak ujung jarinya mengalir mengikuti arahnya bar tangga nada setiap pojok musik. Melodi damai yang tercermin, membuat kita yang mendengarkannya pun turut bersenandung, menjalari dongeng yang disembahkan sang lirik lagu. Sungguh permainan notasi yang handal.

Meski saat itu, Toushiro sudah dua tahun tak mempergunakan jari-jemarinya lagi pada musik.

"Kau tahu lagu ini, Momo?" tanyanya masih sambil memainkan piano.

Pipi Hinamori terhiasi warna merah yang samar. "_Sa… Sakura no Unmei?_" tanyanya tak yakin.

Toushiro tersenyum lemah. Ia tetap asyik menggerakkan jari-jemarinya. Barulah tak sekian lama, ia angkat bicara. Masih memainkan musik.

"Lagu ini mengisahkan dua orang kekasih yang saling menyayangi pada zaman dahulu kala. Meski jarak mereka sangat jauh, tapi cinta mereka tak padam. Suatu ketika, takdir mengharuskan mereka untuk menempuh jalan berlainan arah. Sang gadis yang memiliki tubuh lemah jatuh sakit. Sang lelaki yang mendengar berita itu, ia pun bersikeras berdo'a pada dewa untuk menukarkan nyawanya pada sang gadis. Dewa menjawabnya. Gadis itu selamat…"

Permainan notasi hanya cukup sampai di sini, hingga Toushiro membantingkan seluruh kepalan tangannya pada tuts-tuts Grand Piano Hitam tak bernoda itu.

_**BREENG!!!**_

Suara harmoni lantunan lagu itu terhenti, berganti dengan suara erangan nada yang tak beraturan. Toushiro menundukan kepalanya. "Seandainya… sendainya saja…!" gumamnya dengan suara engah.

Hinamori menatapnya lekat.

"Seandainya saja aku bisa memberikan masa hidupku atau menukarkan nyawaku seperti yang dilakukan lelaki itu untuk gadis yang dicintainya…! A…a-aku…!" desahnya kuat-kuat. Kepala putihnya terbanting di atas piano. "Aku pasti dapat menyelamatkanmu!"

Hinamori mengusap tangan Toushiro. Tangan lembut yang satunya lagi menghampiri pipi Toushiro untuk dapat membawanya memandangi dan memaknai kehadiran raganya di situ. Tapi Toushiro tetap tak mau menatapnya.

"Aku ingin Shirou-chan tak seperti itu!" lugasnya menatap wajah Toushiro. Meski yang ditatapnya masih tak membalasnya. "Aku ingin Shirou-chan baik-baik saja. Aku tak mau Shirou-chan menukarkan nyawanya untukku. Sebab…"

Kalimat Hinamori terhenti oleh pelukan erat nan hangat yang dilayangkan Toushiro untuknya.

"Teganya kau meninggalkanku…" isak Toushiro di pundak Hinamori. "Aku tak mau kau pergi, Momo. Aku… aku mencintaimu."

"Semua orang akan menghilang, Shirou-chan," sahut gadis itu serak, "ada yang meninggalkan, dan… ada yang ditinggalkan…"

Toushiro memejamkan matanya.

"Aku ingin Shirou-chan tetap hidup."

Toushiro melepas pelukannya. Dengan pelan dan kesan santai, ia mengecup dahi Hinamori. "Aku juga demikian padamu, Momo…"

_Keesokan paginya…_

Toushiro berjalan gontai menyusuri koridor rumah. Sedikit demi sedikit, ia sampai pada kotak surat di depan rumahnya.

'_Paket?'_ pikirnya selagi matanya menerawang sebuah bungkusan coklat berbentuk kotak.

Ia mengangkat kotak itu. Diatasnya tertulis ' "HARTA", Ditujukan Untuk: HITSUGAYA TOUSHIRO'. Matanya terbelalak dari rasa kantuk. Ia mengenali tulisan tangan itu. Setelah mengucek matanya beberapa kali, dengan gundah, ia segera merobek bungkusan coklat yang menutupi kotak aneh itu. Tapi ketika baru setengah ia membukanya, ada secarik kertas lagi didalamnya yang membuat hatinya tertarik. Ia membuka kertas itu dan membacanya.

_**10 September 2003**_

_**Dear My Shirou-chan,**_

_**Aku ada hadiah untukmu. Hadiah ini, aku sembahkan karena kupikir, kau akan bisa mengobati rasa rindumu pada musik. Di saat kau rindu ingin bermain piano lagi, hadiah ini akan membantumu sedikit menghapus rasa kecewamu karena tak bisa bermain piano. Ini juga sebagai ucapan terima kasihku karena selalu mengkhawatirkanku…**_

_**(PS: tapi maaf, lantunan lagunya bukan Sakura no Unmei… aku tak tahu lagu apa)**_

_**Your sweety, Bed-Wetter-Momo…**_

Toushiro tak dapat menahan rasa penasarannya lagi. Ia segera menyobek bungkusan itu dengan tanpa ampun.

Terteralah ukiran tulisan di atas sebuah kotak. Ia pun membacanya, "_La Doré Boîte De Mémoire…_"

Ia henyak membaca tulisan itu.

"_The Golden Box Of Memories…_?"

_**[End of Flashback]**_

_**

* * *

**_

Toushiro meletakkan tas ransel hitam miliknya di lantai. Ia melangkah maju, menghampiri seseorang tak berdaya, andai mati.

"Hitsugaya, kalau kau membutuhkan kami, kami ada di ruang tunggu," ujar Nanao. Semua kecuali Toushiro melangkah keluar ruangan, meninggalkan dirinya.

"Aku tak tahan melihatnya seperti itu," iba Ichigo menelusuri koridor. Ishida yang berada di sampingnya, hanya membenarkan letak kacamatanya tanda sebuah jawaban. Sementara itu Nanao nampak terisak.

"Aku juga, Kurosaki," matanya mengembung menahan air mata, "Momo adalah teman geng-ku saat SMP. Maka dari itu, aku tahu semua kisah mereka dari awal…"

"Hinamori gadis yang sangat beruntung," lanjut Ishida dengan datar. "Meski ia sudah akan menghadapi kematian, Hitsugaya tetap saja menungguinya. Bahkan membiayai semua biaya rumah sakit."

"Butuh keajaiban agar Momo sembuh dari penyakit _leukemia_," sahut Ichigo. "Dipikir-pikir, Momo hebat juga dapat bertahan dengan penyakit itu selama lebih dari delapan tahun. Padahal, penyakit itu bisa membunuhnya kapan saja bila lebih dari dua tahun…"

Ishida menatapnya, "Perasaan dan keinginannya sangat kuat untuk tetap bersama Hitsugaya."

Ichigo berkedip. Ia setuju akan hal itu.

* * *

Toushiro meraih tangan gadis yang terkulai tanpa suara itu. Ia memegang dengan erat tangan kurus gadis itu, ber-angan, ia akan membuka matanya untuk menyapanya dengan suara nyaring dan berisiknya itu lagi. Sungguh ironi, hal itu tak terjadi.

Suara mesin penghitung detak jantung menggantung di seluruh gema ruangan. Membuat lelaki itu, makin tak yakin akan harapannya. Karena suatu saat, bisa saja mesin itu, akan membunyikan suara yang lain. Seperti…

suara kematian misalnya?

Toushiro memperhatikan setiap inchi dari gadis yang dicintainya itu. Tubuhnya yang kini kurus, mampu menahan dewa kematian untuk menjemputnya. Ia masih mampu bertahan, akan keinginannya untuk selalu bersama lelaki harapannya itu. Tapi, ia saat ini terjerembab di dalam dunia yang lain. Dunia yang hitam tak berbintang, yang hampa tak berisi, dan beranda maut yang tak berjalan.

_**

* * *

**_

_**[Fifth Flashback of Memories]**_

"Aku benci begini terus, Shirou-chan," tatap gadis itu lemah, namun nampak jari-jemarinya makin kuat menggenggam gelas. Guratan tegangnya nadi nampak menonjol di punggung tangannya.

Toushiro menyentuh tangan Hinamori yang masih menggenggam lekat gelas berisi air obat itu. "Jangan menyerah, Hinamori… sayangku…" sahutnya setengah berbisik, suaranya serak tertahan buih perih melihat gadis yang dicintainya bergeletak di atas kasur rumah sakit sejak tiga minggu yang lalu itu. Toushiro menahan rasa lelahnya, "aku tahu kau bisa, aku akan selalu di sini untuk melihatmu tersenyum dan nyaring (berisik) seperti biasanya."

Hinamori tersenyum. Senyumnya yang bahagia dan lebar sama sekali tak nampak sedikit pun cerminan tubuhnya yang dalam keadaan lemah itu.

"Kau gadisku," balas Toushiro turut tersenyum lebar. Ia pun menyapu rambut Hinamori.

"Aku bisa saja mati setiap saat," bisiknya ketus.

Toushiro tak menjawabnya. Ia hanya bisa memandangi bibir pengucap kata tak pantas tadi.

"Leukeumia, tak ada obatnya," Lanjut Hinamori dengan tatapan lemah. Namun, lawan bicaranya malah sebaliknya, menatapnya dengan tatapan kuat.

"Ada,"

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Hinamori terhenyak, menaikkan alis kanannya.

"_Rosy periwinkle,_"

"Eh?"

Toushiro menahan nafas. Kemudian melepaskannya, untuk menyusun kalimat baru. "Satu-satunya obat paling manjur di dunia untuk _virus HTLV_. Bunga ini hanya tumbuh di hutan Pulau Madagaskar dan jumlahnya hanya tinggal sekitar 300 tanaman. Warna bunganya merah muda dan hampir mirip dengan Bunga Sakura."

"Lalu?"

"Kenapa 'lalu'?"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Tentu saja aku akan mendapatkannya untukmu,"

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Aku akan ke sana dan mencarinya!"

"Tak mungkin, Shirou-chan," dengus Hinamori, "Madagaskar sangatlah jauh! Hutannya pun berbahaya!"

"Apa yang tidak mungkin kalau untukmu?"

Hinamori terdiam. Ia menatap kekasihnya lekat-lekat. "Kau serius?" kerutnya.

Toushiro menganggukkan kepala.

_**[End Of Flashback]**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Setelah itu, aku tak bertemu denganmu selama tiga minggu, bukan begitu?" gumamnya berbicara sendiri. Toushiro menundukkan kepalanya. Tangannya berpindah tempat ke sebuah kotak coklat berpahat emas. Ia membukanya. Seperti biasa, meski sudah bertahun-tahun, mesin kecil di dalamnya tetap berbunyi dan mengisi ruangan dengan dendang layu.

Dibalik beludru biru yang melapisi kotak bagian dalam kotak musik itu, terdapat sebuah ruang kecil yang dikelilingi kaca buram berwarna kecoklatan karena umurnya yang mungkin sudah lebih dari delapan tahun. Toushiro membuka lapisan beludru itu. Dalam ruang kecil yang aku bicarakan tadi, tersimpan seonggok kelopak bunga merah muda yang berserakan.

"Aku berhasil mendapatkannya, meski aku rela terluka. Darah dan uang, bukan hal yang impas bila disandingkan denganmu, Hinamori," ucapnya. Ia memang ingat bagaimana perjuangannya mendapatkan seonggok kecil bunga itu. Saat itu, ia sempat terluka karena tangannya tertimpa pohon, dan saat mobil jeep yang ia tumpangi terlempar sangat jauh karena badai di padang pasir beberapa mil sebelum hutan rimba Madagaskar.

Tapi itu tak berguna. Karena mesin penghitung detak jantung, telah menurunkan temponya menjadi nol. Itu tandanya, mesin itu sama sekali tak mendeteksi adanya detak pada jantung Hinamori. Tidak ada sama sekali, baik detak jantung, maupun jiwa Hinamori.

Perjuangannya selama ini sia-sia saja. Takdir yang terus dipersalahkan, kini mengambil alih bagiannya.

Angin bertiup cukup kencang, mengingat malam itu sedang hujan. Jendela yang terbuka sedikit hampir meniup seluruh kelopak bunga yang tak bernoda andai binasa itu. Toushiro menangkap salah satu kelopak tersebut. Ia menggenggamnya cukup kuat, kemudian membuka lipatan tangannya. Setetes dua tetes, air matanya jatuh membasahi kelopak itu.

Tak berselang lama, ia pun membuka tangan dingin seseorang yang ada di hadapannya, dan menaruh kelopak bunga itu dalam genggaman seseorang yang kini kehadirannya sudah tak ada lagi di ruangan ini.

Ia pun keluar ruangan. Meninggalkannya seorang diri terbujur kaku. "Padahal sedikit lagi…" sesalnya dalam hati.

Toushiro menghampiri ruang tunggu, seperti yang ia duga, ia mendapati kawan-kawannya sedang mengobrol. Salah seorang dari mereka pun menyapanya.

"Jadi, Hitsugaya," sapa Ishida, "sudah selesai?" tanyanya kemudian. Ia menatap Toushiro dengan serius di balik kacamatanya yang cukup tebal itu.

"Kalian sebenarnya tahu kalau waktu kematian Hinamori adalah malam ini, bukan?" jawabnya ketus.

Kawan-kawannya menunduk. Mereka rupanya mengakui hal itu. Bila Paman Nichiru ada di sini, maka dirinya terhitung tak terkecuali.

"Kenapa kalian tak memberitahuku lebih awal?" sesalnya.

"Untuk apa? Untuk menambah luka di dalam hatimu?" tanya Ishida tak kalah ketus.

"CUKUP!" halang Nanao. "Di saat ada kawan kita yang pergi selamanya, kalian masih mampu bertengkar?"

"Ya, kalian berdua, cukup." Tatap Ichigo sedih. "Tak ada gunanya."

Semua terdiam meratapi keadaan. Tak ada satupun yang berani berbicara, semua mengukur kesalahan masing-masing dirinya. Dan kesalahan itu, pastinya, tak memiliki ukuran.

_**

* * *

**_

_Tetesan air menyatu dengan bulir serbuk bunga Rosy perwinkle dan mengalir menjalari pori-pori kulit dalam genggamannya. Kemudian bulir-bulir air itu masuk dan senantiasa mengarungi darah yang sudah tak memiliki kecepatan, karena sudah tak bekerja lagi. Tapi dengan satu titik harapan, bulir-bulir air itu melaju, menghidupkan darah, membangunkan kinerja jantung, dan kemudian meresap kembali ke dalam __cœur…_

_**

* * *

**_

Toushiro dan yang lainnya dalam suasana berkabung. Dengan gontai, mereka memasuki ruangan kamar Hinamori satu persatu. Malam itu, hanya mereka dan Paman Nichiru yang ada di rumah lah, yang menikmati kelamnya suasana malam ini.

Ichigo memejamkan matanya, tubuhnya nampak gemetar memandangi sosok seorang kawan SMP nya itu. "Aku… tak bermaksud, Hinamori. Aku berjuang semampuku untuk menolongmu dan Toushiro. Tapi, Maafkan aku…" suaranya yang kecil tampak gemetar pula. Serak, bagai banyak rasa perih yang mencekiknya.

Sementara itu, Toushiro nampak tegar. Meski kita tahu di dalamnya ia tersayat seperti seekor anjing yang dikuliti. "Tak apa, Kurosaki. Kau, Nanao, Paman Nichiru dan yang lainnya sudah berusaha dengan baik. Terima Kasih."

Ishida menaikkan alisnya. Agaknya ia tahu mengapa nama dirinya tak disebut. Ia akui, dirinya tak begitu berperan banyak mengenai hal ini. Ia hanya menarik nafas panjang dengan kesan lelah. "Mari kita semua mendo'akan untuknya,"

Semua pun menundukkan kepalanya untuk beberapa menit atas pimpinan Ishida. "Suasana berkabung, selesai."

"Ayo kita pindahkan dia ke rumahku," ujar Toushiro. "Sementara, biarkan ia di rumahku sampai aku menghubungi sanak keluarganya yang lain. Biarkan aku yang mengurus semuanya untuk terakhir kalinya."

Ishida dan Ichigo mengangguk. Nanao hanya terus gemetar dan menangis.

"Baik, akan aku hubungi supir ambulans," sahut Ishida.

"A… Aku… akan mengambilkan kasur darurat," lanjut Nanao berlari meninggalkan ruangan masih tak mampu membendung air matanya.

"Aku bantu Nanao!" Ichigo mengikutinya dari belakang, "Toushiro, Kau di sini saja, menungguinya untuk yang terakhir kalinya!" seru Ichigo berlarian keluar mengejar Nanao, dan meninggalkan Toushiro sendirian. Namun Toushiro tak tergubris sama sekali.

Toushiro sudah tak mampu bergeming. Pikirannya kini melayang sudah tak tentu arah. Pikirannya itu mungkin takkan kembali lagi bila ia tak kuat diri.

Tapi Toushiro rupanya masih mampu memandang seseorang berkulit pucat itu dengan lekat. Meski mata hijaunya kosong, matanya enggan lepas dari wajah lembut nan damai Hinamori. Terkadang, pikiran Toushiro sempat menyiratkan pertanyaan akan wajah damainya itu. Toushiro tahu betul bahwa sebenarnya sosok Hinamori memiliki banyak sekali pahit dalam hidup. Tapi memang, wajah itulah yang selalu mengkiaskan sisi hati lembutnya.

_Keajaiban tiba kapan saja…_

_**Deph… tuut… tut… Deph… tuut… deph…**_

Toushiro membuka matanya lebar-lebar seiring telinganya menjabarkan apa yang seharusnya tak mungkin terjadi. Mesin penghitung detak jantung kembali menyala, meski dengan nada dan tempo degup jantung tak beraturan. _'Tak mungkin… tadi mesinnya benar-benar menujukkan indikasi 'nol''?_ ragunya dalam hati.

Matanya beralih dari mesin penghitung detak jantung menuju tubuh Hinamori. Ia segera berlari kecil menuju tubuh Hinamori dan memastikan, kalau mesin penghitung detak jantung itu benar. Toushiro menyentuh nadi arteri Hinamori yang berada di pangkal kepal. Tak salah lagi, mesin itu tak berbohong.

Toushiro tahu dengan apa yang harus ia perbuat. Ia menekan dada Hinamori berulang kali sebagai tindakan pertolongan pertama. Wajah Toushiro nampak berbeda dari yang tadi. Wajah yang pernah ia tunjukkan tatkala petualangan mendapatkan bunga itu. Wajah semangat, penampakan hamparan harapan dari pangkal hati.

"Hinamori, ayo berjuang Hinamori!! Aku tahu kau masih pantas hidup! Aku tahu kau masih ingin hidup!! Ayo bangun Hinamori!!" teriaknya berulang kali. Ia semakin keras menekan dada Hinamori saat tahu tempo degup jantung yang ditunjukkan sang mesin semakin terarah. "HINAMORI!!! BANGUUNN!!!"

Lebih tepat dikatakan pekikan, daripada panggilan. Pekikan kesengsaraan yang ditahannya karena,

kesepian…

_**Tuut… Deph… **_

"Tidak… kenapa detak jantungnya berhenti lagi?"

Toushiro terus melakukannya. Ia tak menyerah karena Tuhan membukakan secercah asa untuknya.

_**Deph… tuut… tut… tuut…**_

"HINAMORIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Nanao, Ichigo, Ishida dan supir ambulans (Asano) berlari memasuki ruangan seiring mendengar teriakan aneh dari Hitsugaya Toushiro.

"Ada apa, Toushiro?!" panggil Ichigo ketika ia masuk ke ruangan pertama kali. Toushiro memalingkan muka kepada kawan-kawannya, dengan tangan yang masih saling bertumpu dan menekan dada Hinamori.

"Cepat tolong Hinamori!" pintanya.

_**

* * *

**_

Lagu kematian tak berhenti berdendang semenjak peti mati kayu jati itu diturunkan. Segerombolan orang-orang berpakaian hitam tampak dalam suasana berkabung dan hikmat. Wajah-wajah sedih mereka nampak, meski kita tak tahu di dalam nuraninya apakah benar keadaannya seperti yang ditunjukkan ekspresi wajah mereka.

Toushiro terus memandangi peti mati itu tanpa henti. Hingga peti itu dimasukkan dan dikubur dalam-dalam. Toushiro pun masih lekat memandanginya. "Selamat Jalan…" ucapnya dengan suara menahan tangis.

Wanita paruh baya dengan kepala putih yang ditutupi kerudung hitam itu terus menangis, beberapa remah tisu menempel di beberapa bagian wajahnya. Make up-nya walau sederhana, tapi jelas tampak luntur. Toushiro merangkul wanita itu dan mengusap punggungnya beberapa kali. Toushiro berusaha menghiburnya.

"Sudahlah, bibi… mungkin memang sudah saatnya paman pergi meninggalkan kita semua di sini…" ujarnya berusaha menghibur.

"Ya, Toushiro. Bibi memang berusaha tegar. Tapi, air mata bodoh ini tak henti-hentinya mengalir…" ia pun mengusap pipinya dengan tisu. Toushiro menatapnya sedih, karena ia pun merasakan hal yang sama.

_Beberapa menit setelah upacara penguburan…_

"Oh, ya, Toushiro. Kemana istrimu?" tanya Bibi Sahiko, matanya memutari sekeliling.

"Ia menunggu di mobil, bi," sahutnya sambil tersenyum. "Itu dia!" tunjuknya pada seseorang yang sedang duduk di samping jok supir mobil dengan pintu mobil terbuka.

"Ayah!!" teriak seorang anak kecil berambut perak dengan matanya yang berwarna ungu besar nan indah itu. Ia berlari menghampiri ayahnya, dan langsung memeluk kaki sang ayah. Toushiro mengusap rambutnya.

"Hallo Hishori," sapanya hangat, matanya ia alihkan pandang pada Momo yang kini sedang tersenyum padanya. "Kau tak menyusahkan ibumu kan?"

Anak kecil itu menggeleng. "Tidak ayah! Hishori 'kan kuat seperti ayah! Jadi bisa menjaga ibu dengan tangan Hishori sendiri!!" ia pun tersenyum, "seperti yang dilakukan ayah pada ibu waktu dulu, kan?"

Toushiro menggendong Hishori dan berjalan menuju mobil. "Anak laki-laki ayah memang harus kuat!" Toushiro pun membawanya pada pangkuan Hinamori. Tak sampai sepuluh menit, anak laki-laki itu tertidur pulas dalam pelukan sang ibu.

"Hishori, kau ini…" usap Momo pada Hishori. _'Ya, Nak… jadilah kuat seperti ayahmu…'_ batin Momo. _'…dan miliki lah hati yang kuat dalam menjaga apa yang kau sayangi…'_

Momo menatap suaminya dengan wajah yang sedikit merona. Bibirnya yang tipis, tersenyum manis.

_**­

* * *

**_

_Berbagai lorong kami tempuh  
Meski harapan semakin lumpuh  
Padahal kenyataan pelik semakin rapuh  
Merengkuhkan diri pada kertas hitam yang lusuh_

_Lembayung cinta dalam genggam sudah  
Asmara kata menguatkan lidah janji  
Mengarahkan jalan agar lebih mudah  
Meraih syukur keberkahan abadi_

_Dan itu semua tak lepas  
Dari kekuatan harapan berpadu hati  
Yang kini tersimpan rapih  
Dalam kotak manis berseduhkan langit kenangan_

_**

* * *

**_

…_**TAMAT…**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Terima kasih atas dukungannya selama ini… terutama untuk teman-teman (Yoriko-chan, Ichironatsu23, Ferri-chan, RiixHitsuHina dan semua reviewer yang tetap setia menantikan dan mereview cerita indah ini). Semoga, fanfic saya yang satu ini dapat diambil hikmahnya. Sekedar catatan dari saya, saya hanya ingin menunjukkan bahwa tak benar cinta itu seperti yang kita ketahui selama ini, apalagi di usia kita yang belia. Tapi ketahuilah cinta sejati adalah yang dijunjung dengan pengorbanan dan rasa saling memiliki dalam arti melindungi. Dunia ini akan lebih indah lagi bila semua orang mengerti akan hal itu…_

_**

* * *

**_

_(PS: Ada yang bisa ngebayangin Toushiro pake kumis tipis?)_


End file.
